Una gran familia
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Sarada] —¡Me ha mentido, mi madre es esa tal Karin no ella! —Sarada, quiero hablar contigo. —¡Tú no eres mi madre! —Te presento a Karin. [One-Shot]


**Título:** Una gran familia.

 **Autora:** Freedom Released.

 **Género:** Angustia, Familiar.

 **Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

 **Advertencias:** UA, ligero OoC.

 **Serie:** Naruto Shippuden/Naruto Gaiden.

 **Personajes principales:** Sarada Uchiha Sakura Haruno, Karin.

 **Personajes secundarios:** Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki.

 **Extensión:** One-Shot/ 3.277 palabras.

 **Resumen:** —¡Me ha mentido, mi madre es esa tal Karin no ella! —Sarada, quiero hablar contigo. —¡Tú no eres mi madre! —Te presento a Karin.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kisimoto, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

 **Una gran familia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada no sabía cómo sentirse. Lo que le marcaba esa pantalla y lo que ese hombre tan extraño le estaba diciendo le sonaba tan irreal que hasta podría pensar que estaba en una pesadilla. Sentía un gran dolor en el pecho, que la estaba ahogando por dentro sin poder siquiera detenerlo. ¿No… era su hija? ¿Realmente… nunca lo fue? Le habían mentido. Su madre le había mentido. Su padre le había mentido. _Todos le habían mentido._ Hasta el Hokage. Su madre era esa mujer pelirroja que estuvo con su padre en tiempos pasados, y Sakura simplemente era otra que se ocupó de ella porque seguramente su madre no querría saber nada de ella.

Eso la superaba. Siempre se preguntó por qué no había nada de parecido entre su madre y ella. Al final, había dado por buena la explicación de que los genes Uchiha eran los más predominantes y que por eso solo se parecía a su padre. Todo eso que se había creído durante tanto tiempo cambió cuando encontró esa maldita foto. Una mujer, pelirroja, con gafas, al lado de su padre junto con dos personas más… Fue imposible sacar esa idea de su mente.

Y en esto había acabado. Llorando, despertando el Sharingan como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una gran rabia contenida.

—Sarada… —oyó la voz del Jefe de la Aldea a sus espaldas.

Se giró y lo miró. Naruto en ese momento vio a otra persona. Esa mirada era igual que la mirada de odio que solía tener el padre de esa pequeña cuando andaba en busca de una venganza tan inútil que lo llevó prácticamente a su perdición si no hubiera sido por la amistad que él y Sakura se preocuparon de proteger. Ahora eso no iba a funcionar, Sarada no tenía el apoyo de nadie en esos momentos, y aunque lo tuviera sería inútil.

—Quiero que sepas que esto tiene explicación. Sakura es tu madre y… —No pudo continuar.

Fue interrumpido por un grito que retumbó en toda la habitación.

—¡No, no lo es! —Varias lágrimas se escaparon recorriendo sus mejillas enrojecidas por la ira—. ¡Me ha mentido, mi madre es esa tal Karin no ella!

Salió corriendo. No quería saber nada, ni sus motivos, ni que le dijera nada. No quería saber nada de nadie: ni de su padre, ni de su supuesta madre, ni de la mujer pelirroja que le había amargado la existencia. Una mentira, esa familia, ella misma, eran las dos una gran mentira.

Naruto no supo cómo frenarla. Él en ese asunto pintaba muy poco. Fueron Sakura y Sasuke, sus amigos, los que decidieron emprender esa decisión cuando supieron la noticia. Quería ayudar, pero sentía que no podía ni debía hacerlo.

Oyó unos pasos en la puerta y pensó que Sarada había regresado, pero se equivocaba. Ahí estaba Sakura, agitada como si acabara de correr por horas, mirándolo con cara asustada.

—¡Naruto! —se acercó a él—. Dime, ¿dónde está mi hija?

Él tragó saliva.

—Se fue corriendo —dijo con angustia—. Ella… se ha enterado. No sé cómo, creo que alguien la ha ayudado, pero se ha realizado una prueba de ADN y le ha aparecido… Bueno, ya sabes.

La chica se llevó la mano a la frente, alborotándose un poco el pelo en el proceso. Estaba muy preocupada, sabía que ese tema a su hija al principio le iba a chocar mucho, pero debía explicarle todo para que entendiera como ella y Sasuke se sintieron.

—Ay —soltó un suspiro—. Esta hija mía, ha salido a su padre, está claro.

El rubio sonrió un poco ante esa ocurrencia. Sí, Sasuke y Sarada eran iguales, no había nadie que lo dudara. Tanto en actitud como en apariencia. Recordaba la primera vez que la habían visto pocas semanas después de nacer. Se sorprendió mucho cuando Sasuke, de manera cariñosa le había soltado: _"Es preciosa, ¿verdad? Es increíble que haya podido salir algo tan bonito de mí"_. Fue la primera y la última vez que vio en los ojos de Sasuke una mezcla tan extraña en él de emoción, amor, y cariño.

—¿Quieres que haga algo…? Sabes que esa niña es como una sobrina para mí.

Sakura se rio sin poder contenerse, aún con un poco de angustia en su interior. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea. En esos años Naruto había aprendido a teletransportarse prácticamente al instante con un jutsu que había creado, y era el momento de usarlo.

—Necesito que me lleves a un sitio.

—Claro. ¿A dónde?

—Creo que es momento de visitar a una vieja amiga.

Sin decir más, el Hokage realizó su jutsu.

 **.**

Sarada seguía corriendo, y corriendo, y corriendo. No se detenía, estaba en medio del bosque y no pensaba parar hasta que sus piernas ya no se lo permitieran.

" _Os odio",_ pensaba dejando un rastro de agua salada a su paso. _"A todos los que me habéis mentido durante todo este tiempo… ¡Os odio!_

Y siguió y siguió corriendo. Hundiéndose más en esa oscuridad en la que se adentraba.

 **.**

La médico y su mejor amigo aparecieron en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, curiosamente, la más apartada de la aldea. Sakura miró a su alrededor, nada de eso había cambiado desde que había estado aquí con su marido. Se notaba que ahí vivía Karin, tenía todo un aire muy bonito y ordenado. Tendría que pedirle consejos para poder tener así su casa, pero ese no era el momento para eso.

Dio un paso y llamó a su amiga.

—¡Karin!

Después de unos cuantos segundos por una de las puertas de la sala vio a su amiga. Se había cambiado el pelo, ahora tenía un rapado a un lado que le quedaba de lo más moderno. Si es que esa mujer rebosaba a estilo allá por donde iba. Definitivamente tenía que darle consejos.

—¡Sakura!

Corrió hacia su compañera y le dio un cálido abrazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían y la mujer de gafas se sentía bastante sola en ese escondite, pero era donde debía estar. Su investigación con Orochimaru estaba avanzando mucho.

Se separaron y pudo fijarse en que los ojos jades no tenían el brillo que solían tener las últimas veces que la vio.

—Sakura, no has venido a visitar porque sí —dedujo—, ¿pasa algo?

La antigua Haruno apretó la quijada. El rubio miraba todo desde la retaguardia, no quería intervenir esa conversación.

—Sarada… —empezó sin saber muy bien que decir para empezar— se hizo un análisis de ADN, y ya sabes lo que eso significa.

La otra abrió los ojos. _"Mierda",_ salió en sus pensamientos. Eso era algo que no estaba previsto. Se suponía que Sarada nunca se enteraría de nada y que la familia de Sasuke siempre serían Sakura y Sarada, sin ella de por medio.

—Y…, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Primero, Karin, necesito que me acompañes a buscar a _nuestra_ hija.

La del rapado frunció el ceño. Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir.

—Es tu hija, Sakura —habló seriamente—. Tuya, y de Sasuke. De nadie más.

—También tuya, lo sabes. Y no pienso permitir que lo ocultes. Estoy en deuda contigo, te lo agradezco. Así que, por favor, no ocultes algo tan hermoso como esto.

Se mordió el labio escuchando esas palabras. No quería agradecimientos. No quería que estuviera en deuda con ella; no lo hizo para eso. Lo único que quería era que fueran felices, no quería nada más.

Suspiró. Esa conversación la habían tenido muchas veces, y nunca haría cambiar a la de ojos verdes de opinión. Era muy testaruda.

—Está bien. Iré contigo. ¿Dónde está Sarada?

—Ese es el problema… No lo sé.

Una sombra entró por la puerta y se colocó al lado de la ninja de Konoha, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a Naruto que estaba con la guardia alta por si alguien se atrevía a interrumpir esa conversación.

La sombra cobró forma, y se supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

—Yo sé dónde está.

—¡Sasuke- _Kun_! —gritaron las chicas a la vez.

—¡¿EH?! —exclamó el hombre de ojos azules—. _Puf_ , siempre tan silencioso…

El hombre se quitó la capucha que llevaba puesta dejando ver mejor su rostro, aún tapado por su cabello que había crecido bastante en ese tiempo.

—Está en el bosque del norte.

—Entonces allí iremos —dijo su esposa con determinación.

El azabache negó con la cabeza.

—Id vosotras con Naruto, hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Su mujer lo miró con reproche.

—¿Perdona? ¡Es tu hija, maldita sea! También tú le debes explicaciones.

Antes de que pudiera seguir reprochándole desapareció de nuevo en vuelto en esa oscuridad. No podía ir, aunque quisiera. No era bueno con las palabras, ni explicando. Además, tenía un motivo muy fuerte para marcharse: Ese maldito de Suigetsu. Solo Sakura, Naruto y Karin, además de él mismo, sabían de lo de Sarada y gracias a ese estúpido metomentodo su hija estaba pasando por un mal momento. Lo buscaría y le diría un par de cosas, después de pegarle, claro.

—¡Qué hombre este! No sé cómo puedo quererlo.

—Yo tampoco lo sé, amiga —dijo riéndose—. Eso es tener mal gusto.

Sakura la miró con una ceja levantada, con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Mira quién habla, la que estuvo colada por él tanto tiempo... ¿No me habías contado que lo encerraste en no sé dónde para intentar ligar con él?

—¡Era ilusa y fantasiosa en aquella época! ¡Déjame, anda! —le dio un pequeño empujón cariñoso con el puño en el hombro—. Un día de estos tenemos que hacer un trío, ya sabes… Estás tan buena que quiero tocarte un rato.

Las dos se rieron sonoramente. Se llevaban de esa manera porque las dos habían sufrido lo mismo con ese hombre, y se sentían comprendidas y podían apoyarse la una a la otra en cualquier tema. Sakura nunca pidió una amiga como Karin, ni Karin una como Sakura, pero se alegraban de haberse encontrado.

—Bueno, chicas —intervino Naruto, que ya se estaba empezando a hastiar de estar tanto tiempo sin decir nada—. ¿Nos vamos?

Las dos asistieron sonrientes.

 **.**

La pelinegra había dejado de correr, estaba sentada en una de las raíces de un gran árbol en medio de ese lugar. Ya no lloraba, solo tenía los ojos rojos y un poco inflamados de tantos sollozos que había soltado. Se dijo que era suficiente, no tenía caso seguir llorando, eso no iba a cambiar nada de lo que había pasado.

En todo ese tiempo, se había preguntado si fue buena idea indagar tanto. Ahora su familia estaba rota —o quizá siempre lo estuvo y no se dio cuenta de ello— y ella destrozada por dentro. No sabe su hubiera preferido ser ignorante a ese tema durante toda su vida, de esa manera no estaría en esta situación ahora y todo habría transcurrido con normalidad.

Su madre, oh, bueno… Esa mujer estaría preocupada. _"No puedo volver a casa… No quiero verla",_ pensó cerrando los ojos.

Delante de ella pudo percibir una presencia y rápidamente, asustada, subió la cabeza. Ahí, en frente a ella, estaba Sakura. No, no podía ser…

—Sarada, hija. —Dio un paso.

Estalló.

—¡No soy tu hija, no me llames así! ¡Tú no eres mi madre!

La mujer se sintió dolida con esas palabras, pero no podía culpar a su hija por sentirse herida; la comprendía. Dirigió su mirada atrás de ella, a la penumbra.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien.

De esa penumbra, salió Karin, un poco indecisa. Nunca pensó tener que ver a esa niña, no después de haberla visto nacer en su refugio hace ya tanto tiempo.

La niña abrió los ojos. ¡Esa mujer era su madre de verdad! ¿Qué hacía con… su madre falsa? No lo entendía. Nada, no entendía nada.

—Te presento a Karin. Ella es tu madre biológica.

—Cuánto has crecido, Sarada.

Se levantó de la rama y sin poder controlarlo activó el Sharingan. Aún no lo controlaba y el enfado hacía que lo activara sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¡No quiero saber nada de ninguna! —gritó, volviendo a sumirse en lágrimas. Esto la superaba, era demasiado, ojalá fuera una broma, pero no lo era—. ¡Una me ha mentido desde que nací, y la otra, siendo mi madre verdadera, no se ha preocupado de mí nunca! —Señaló a Sakura—. ¿Esta mujer es mi madre se supone, no? Mi padre estuvo con ella, ¿verdad? ¡¿Y aún encima te encargó a ti cuidarme y tú aceptaste tan gustosa…?!

Las mujeres giraron sus cabezas e intercambiaron miradas por un instante. Era difícil explicarle eso a una niña, y más en ese estado, pero no podían hacer otra cosa.

Karin fue la que empezó a hablar.

—Sarada, soy tu madre biológica, eso es cierto —admitió—. Pero nunca estuve con tu padre. Bueno, sí, fui su compañera en su viaje, pero nada más allá de eso. Con la única persona que tu padre ha estado sentimentalmente ha sido Sakura.

La pequeña la miró sin entender muy bien. Pero ella sí era hija de su padre, era imposible que él no estuviera con esa pelirroja.

—No entiendo…

—Hija —la llamó Sakura para que la mirara. Estuvo un rato pensando en lo que iba a decir—. Yo… No puedo tener hijos.

La mayor de gafas cerró los ojos con pesar, lamentando lo que oía. Sabía cuánto le dolían esas palabras a la muchacha, y lo difícil que le era pronunciarlas.

Era la primera vez que se sentía tan desnuda de sentimientos. Una mujer que no puede tener hijos, algo bastante triste en alguien que siempre quiso formar una familia con el amor de su vida. Cuando ella misma se enteró fue un gran peso. Después de la guerra, su cuerpo había quedado dañado y no podía ni inseminarse con el óvulo de otra mujer ni producir óvulos fértiles. Y no quedó otra opción, puesto que su marido quería revivir su clan.

—¿Qué…? —No se lo podía creer.

—En la guerra que hubo antes de que tú o cualquiera de tus amigos naciera, quedé dañada y no puedo tener hijos de ninguna manera.

Sarada desactivó el poder ocular. La forma en la que se lo estaba diciendo le parecía tan sincera que hasta se conmovió un poco. Aun así, seguía sin entender.

—Tu padre y yo queríamos hijos de todas maneras, y ahí apareció Karin. —Dirigió su mirada a la nombrada sonriendo—. Ella se ofreció como vientre. Se inseminó artificialmente con un espermatozoide de tu padre y quedó embarazada. Después del embarazado, te dio a luz conmigo y tu padre presentes para presentarnos a nuestra nueva hija. Y esa, fuiste tú, Sarada.

La descendiente de los Uchiha se sorprendió al escuchar ese relato. Se acercó un poco a las mujeres, un tanto insegura, como queriendo escuchar más. Eso las hizo sonreír.

—Eres mi hija, aunque no te haya llevado dentro de mí te siento como tal. Sasuke es tu padre, siempre lo ha sido. Y Karin… Karin también es tu madre. Fue gracias a quien pudiste nacer. Por eso te pareces a ella en ciertas cosas, y creo que no pudiste salir más hermosa de lo que estás —hablaba de forma sincera y conmovida por su propio relato—. No puedo pedirte que nos perdones por mentirte, sé que debí habértelo dicho, pero tenía miedo de perderte. Perdóname.

Agachó la cabeza en forma de disculpa, cerrando los ojos e inclinándose hacia delante levemente. Ya estaba, había dicho todo, ahora solo quedaba saber qué pensaba su hija de todo esto. Y, aunque sabía que era posibilidad baja, saber si quería seguir estando con ella o irse con Karin. Porque no la iba a retener, quería que ella eligiera con quién quería estar, a quién consideraba su madre.

—Sarada. —Karin llamó su atención con la voz—. No puedo decirte que te considero una hija, porque yo hice todo lo que tu madre te ha contado por ella y tu padre, y es la segunda vez en mi vida que te veo. Tu madre me ofreció que te podía ir a visitar cuando quisiera, porque ella, tan buena amiga que es, considera que yo merezco ver a mi hija. Se lo negué, y no porque no quisiera verte, sino porque para mí tú perteneces con ella y Sasuke, no conmigo. Yo no tengo que meterme entre vosotros. Y si esa decisión que tomé te ha hecho daño, ruego que también me disculpes.

Dicho esto, y de la misma manera que la otra, se inclinó en un gesto arrepentido pidiendo perdón.

La menor estaba intentando asimilar todo lo que había escuchado. Esa historia le había llegado a lo más hondo. Ella era el resultado… ¿Un acto bondadoso? A eso había sonado, al menos. No tenía una madre que no la quería, tenía dos. Una biológica que le había dado la vida, y otra que la había amado y cuidado como si fuera su hija propia. Ella fue una niña deseada, sus padres la quisieron tener, aun teniendo que recurriendo a otra persona, la quisieron tener de todos modos.

Tenía una gran familia, una que nunca se esperó tener. Tenía un padre, y dos madres. Algo tan increíble que la había hecho sonreír en ese instante al pensarlo.

La mentira más cruel se había convertido en la más bella verdad.

Se acercó, limpiándose un poco la cara ya seca de lágrimas, sonriendo y quedando a un paso de ellas.

—No tengo nada que perdonaros.

Las otras se incorporaron para poder mirarla.

—Mamá… —Miró a la de cabellos rosas—. Lo siento, no debí decirte esas cosas. Eres mi madre, la mejor madre del mundo.

Sakura sonrió enternecida. Su hija lo había entendido, no podía estar más orgullosa de ella.

—Karin. —Esta vez miró a su tocaya de gafas—. Muchas gracias por haberme traído al mundo, se lo agradezco mucho.

La pelirroja se carcajeó ligeramente ante esa ocurrencia. Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, esa cría y su amiga eran muy parecidas; como lo serían una madre y una hija.

—No hay problema, me alegro que se haya solucionado esto. Y ahora, ¡daos un abrazo! Que se nota que queréis.

Ante eso no pudieron hacer más que abrazarse en un efusivo abrazo. Sarada fue corriendo a junto Sakura y se puso de puntillas. La más alta, se agachó a su altura para hacerle el trabajo más fácil. Apretándola como nunca lo había hecho antes. Por un segundo, pensó que podía perderla.

—M-Mamá… —se quejó.

—¡Sakura, mujer, qué la ahogas!

La soltó rápidamente ante ese aviso, un poco sonrojada.

—Lo siento. —Apoyó sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente de la pequeña como solía hacer su marido. Era un símbolo de amor.

La menor soltó una risilla, aun con los dedos en su frente. Siempre pasaba eso cuando se abrazaban

—No pasa nada.

Le gustaba sentirse querida, y ese tacto se lo daba.

—Bueno, debemos irnos a Konoha, Sarada.

—¡Sí!

Empezaron a andar cara al este del bosque, que era el camino para volver a su querida aldea, en la que esperaban que ya se encontrara el restante de los Uchiha esperándolas.

Antes de irse, la de ojos jades se giró mirando a su amiga.

—¡Muchas gracias, Karin! Ven a vernos.

—De nada. Pero no creo que…

La niña la interrumpió.

—Eso, por favor. Quiero verte más a menudo.

La de pelo rosa sonrió mirando como Karin se sonrojaba al escuchar eso. Porque no era nada de malo que viniera, ella siempre lo había pensado. No había nada de malo que Sarada viera a su otra madre, era algo totalmente natural.

—¡Claro! —exclamó la pelirroja con emoción.

Sí, ahora sí que las visitaría más. Era una promesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Nota Autora:** Nunca me había quedado tan satisfecha con algo desde mi último Fic terminado. Esto lo llevaba pensando desde hace mucho, realmente me hubiera parecido mejor que Karin fuera, de algún modo, la madre de Sarada. Soy SasuSaku, pero me habría gustado más por el simple hecho de que la trama me hubiera parecido más entretenida y más lógica. Como sé como va este cuento, en los comentarios quiero **_solo_** _opiniones del fic_ ** _._** Si os ha gustado, si no, y por qué. No quiero ni insultos ni reprimendas por nada. Creo que todos tenemos derecho a opinar como queramos. Sin más, espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
